Kash Ford
Kash Ford is a colleague of Joey's at Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Johnny Messner. Joey brings Rachel along to the set of Days of Our Lives one day. After shooting a scene with Joey, Kash compliments him and shakes his hand. Rachel clears her throat to get Joey's attention. Joey doesn't understand and asks Rachel why she's coughing because she wasn't in the scene and she indicates that she wants to be introduced to Kash. After Joey introduces them, Kash asks Rachel why he hasn't seen her on set before and Rachel tells him that it's probably because Joey thinks that she'll embarrass him because she's a "soap-opera nut", which she then says is not true but then proceeds to tell him that she knows his favorite ice cream is butter pecan and that his dog's name is Wally. She's stroking his arm while she's talking to him until Joey pulls her away and she tells Kash to say hi to Wally for her. A day or so later, Joey comes home and tells Rachel that Kash really liked her the other day and that he thought she was charming. Rachel says she thought she was a complete idiot and Joey agrees; he thought she was a complete idiot too. Joey continues to tell Rachel that Kash even asked if he thought she would go out with him. Rachel asked what Joey said in response to that and Joey said he had no and that he figured since she was pregnant, she wouldn't be seeing people. Rachel tells Joey that Kash Ford is not "people" and then asks him what Kash had said when Joey had told him she was pregnant. Joey said that he hadn't told Kash because he didn't know if she was telling people and that this was "back when he thought Kash was 'people'". Rachel tells Joey not to tell Kash that she's pregnant and to have him call her. Joey begins to tell Rachel that he doesn't think that that's a good idea but then Rachel threatens to come back to the set and meet more actors and he quickly agrees. The evening of Rachel's date with Kash, Ross walks into Rachel and Joey's with pizza and asks if either of them wants to see a Ukrainian film at the Angelica. Joey says no but that he'd go see a "normal-person" movie with him. Ross then asks Rachel if she wants to come and she says no and that she has a date. Ross is shocked to hear that and when Rachel asks if that's weird for him, Ross says that it's the opposite of weird, that it's regular, mundane, and "even a little dull". Rachel remembers she forgot to put on earrings and exits into her room. Ross asks Joey who she has a date with who tells him that he set her up with an actor on his show. Ross asks Joey what he was thinking and he says that he thought it would be okay because he and Rachel hadn't gone out in 5 years. Ross tells Joey that he's not worried about her -- that he's worried about his baby and then asks Joey where "this 'actor'" is taking them (Rachel and his baby). Ross put quotation marks around the word "actor", so Joey first replies with that he's an "actor" too. Joey tells Ross that he thinks they're taking a ferry out to an Italian place out on Staten Island. Ross freaks out about the idea that his baby is going on a ferry and asks Joey if he knows how dangerous they are. Joey asks whether ferries are those "big boats that carry cars and go, like, five miles an hour". Ross compares taking the ferry to jumping out of an airplane or setting each other on fire until they hear a knock on the door. Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Friends Characters Category:Days of our Lives Category:One Appearance Only Category:Males Category:Joey's Work Category:Rachel's relationships Category:Characters